Missing
by chaoticcyanide
Summary: KaixHilary. One-shot song-fic. Summery inside.


This is a KaixHilary story! One-shot. Song-fic. I don't own **_Missing_** © by Evanescence.

Summery: Hilary has had enough of the fights between her and Tyson and Tyson went to far with the fighting and slapped. It results in running away….

----------------------------

_Please, please_

Forgive me 

Hilary couldn't stand it anymore. She was sick and tired of the fights between her and Tyson. Tyson had slapped her after she insulted him. Her cousin, Tess, walked in the room.

"Are you seriously going to run away?"

"I have no desire to be here anymore," came Hilary's cold response.

"But, Hilary…it was just a fight!"

"Yeah, it was but still…I have no desire to be around Tyson,"

"Hilary, please don't run away!!"

"I have to. I'm gonna go to Russia,"

"Your going to go to Kai?"

"Hai,"

"Why?!"

"Because,"

"But-!" Hilary cut her off.

"Don't run to anyone and don't tell them!"

"Okay." Came the reluctant reply.

_But I wont be home again…_

Hilary wrote a note to her friends and family. She was never gonna go back. She notified Kai who replied back saying she could go there.

"I'm sorry you guys," she whispered.

----Airport---

Hilary closed her eyes. She felt tears sting them. After Tyson became the world champion again, he was getting on her nerves. Miriam helped Hilary bash Tyson a lot, but he always found a way to annoy her.

"Flight boarding to Moscow, Russia,"

Hilary took a shuddering breath and walked onto the plane. "Where are you going, miss?" came a slightly familiar voice.

She jumped. Ray! "Russia," came her soft response.

"Oh, Hilary…why are you running away?" Ray asked curiously.

"I have no desire to stay in Japan. Where are you going?"

"My hometown-in China."

She gave a weak smile. "Oh, you guys get my note?"

"Yeah."

She fidgeted.

"The Saint Shields were surprised that you ran away. Ozuma said that you weren't the type to run away."

Hilary looked out the window. "He's wrong,"

"Your cousin, Tess, she was up set. She wanted to stop you. But you told her not to run to anyone,"

_Maybe someday you'll have looked up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

"Isn't something missing?" 

Once, Hilary got off the plane in Russia, Kai was waiting for her. "Hi, Hilary," he muttered.

"Hi, Kai," she replied, blushing.

"Come one,"

"Okay," she fallowed him to his limo.

----Hiwatari Mansion----

"Well, we're here," Kai said.

"Yeah," Hilary whispered, in awe.

"Well, lets go in,"

Hilary blushed and walked in after Kai. He ordered a maid in Russian and the maid offered to take Hilary's stuff upstairs.

"Thanks," she said.

The maid smiled and nodded. "Ms. Hilary, would you like anything to eat?" a butler asked.

"Can I have some iced tea?"

"Right away, ma'am."

For some strange reason, she felt a ting of rejection, of hopelessness.

_You wont cry for my absence I know-_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

Hilary decided to go to bed. She didn't feel good, for some reason. Kai had given her some medicine.

She was up in her room. Painted athmyst and violet. Such a nice combination. Tossing on some pajamas she lied in bed and fell asleep.

----The next day---

Hilary sat up, remembering the fact that she had run away. She got out of bed and put on blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that said, "Shut-up, 'cause no one cares" on it.

---Downstairs---

"Hey, Hilary," Kai greeted looking up.

'Why is he being so…nice?' she thought. "Hey,"

She sat down next to him.

"Did you have a nice rest?"

"I guess,"

Kai smiled slightly. "That's nice."

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She wondered if any of them missed her. She was listening to the radio; Kai went somewhere, probably to work. Predictable by Good Charlotte was playing. It matched her mood, for some reason.

-"Hey, Hilary!" Miriam had greeted, happily. "Huh? Oh, hi, Miriam." "You like Kai dontcha?" "Maybe," "Yes, you do. Theres no sense in hiding it from me," "Yeah, I do, hes cute. Unemotional but cute,"-

Hilary smiled as she remembered that conversation between them. She and Miriam became like the best of friends.

_Even though I've been sacrificed _

_You wont try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

Isn't someone missing me? 

She'd die to know that Kai loved her. But, what if he didn't?

Meanwhile, Kai had his own thoughts. He decided to go for a walk. He thought Hilary was pretty cool. And kinda cute, but what did he know? He's never been in love. He felt running back and confessing his feelings, but he couldn't, his pride has never allowed such stuff.

Once Kai returned, his mansion was spotless and Hilary was lying on the couch, asleep.

_Please, please_

_Forgive me_

_But I wont be home again_

_I know what you do to your self_

_I breathe deep and cry out:_

"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" 

---A couple week later----

Hilary received a letter saying Tess committed suicide. She gave a shuddering breath and broke down crying. "Its my fault!" she sobbed. Kai walked in and hugged Hilary.

"Shhh," Kai whispered, hugging the girl close.

Hilary cried. After she had calmed down, Kai offered to get her some coco, she accepted. 'Thanks, Kai."

He shrugged. "No problem,"

'He likes me, I'm sure of it…' the young teen thought.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed _

_Wont try for me, not now_

_Though, I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone…_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

After Kai brought the coco up, they talked. "Um, Kai…I need to confess something…" she said looking into the cup.

'Please let her say that she loves me…' Kai thought. "What is it?"

"Um…never mind."

"Okay,"

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you wont care!_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake with out you there!_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"We're gonna go to Japan, Hilary, you have to come with!"

"NO! I cant go back, Kai! I cant!"

"Yes, you can."

He literally dragged her to the air port.

----Japan----

She refused to talk to Tyson let alone socialize.

"Kais gotten to her," Tyson muttered.

"Shut up, Tyson."

She knew that if she bled no one would care. But she didn't know that they were concerned and worried.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed_

_You wont try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"We've missed you Hilary!" Miriam exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Yeah!" Max chimed in.

Hilary gave a weak smile. She wiggled out of her friends hug. "I'm gonna go talk to Kai."

"M'okay."

"Hey, did you and Ozuma hook up?"

Miriam grinned. "Yup!"

Hilary laughed. "Oh, sweet."

Miriam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, now you should break the ice that's on Kais heart," she whispered.

Hilary walked over to Kai. "Kai…I like you…" she said, blushing.

Kai smiled. "I knew it from the start," he said. Then, surprising her, he kissed her.

------------------------------

Theres the KaixHilary story. Hope you guys liked it! Review!


End file.
